Many strollers have seats that may only be attached to a stroller in the forward facing position. In the forward facing position, a child sitting in the stroller looks straight ahead in the direction of travel of the stroller. This position is most common and gives the child the best view of the where the child is headed. However, at times, the child in the stroller and the user of stroller may wish to more easily see each other, especially with very young children. Therefore, some strollers have seats that face in the rearward facing position or comprise reversible seat that may be attached in either the forward facing position or the rearward facing position.
However, such strollers can be difficult to manipulate and fold for storage. To switch positions the seat must be disconnected from the stroller and reattached in the desired orientation. Another disadvantage with some strollers having reversible seats is that the stroller frame can only be folded with the seat is removed. Other strollers have overcome this limitation, however these strollers may only be folded with the seat attached in one orientation and may not fold compactly.
There is a need for a stroller with a seat comprising a reversible backrest such that the seat adjusted and secured such that a child will be in either the forward facing position or the rearward facing position. There is an additional need for a stroller comprising a reversible backrest such that the seat may be locked in either the forward facing position or the rearward facing position that may also be folded compactly.